


How To Win Benedikt Höwedes Heart (or Why Mats should never accept help from Marco)

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Benni is oblivious to everything, Fluff, M/M, Marco is a bad Matchmaking, Mats don't have to listen Marco, implied Neuller, implied götzeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats is completely in love with Benedikt and everybody knows it, except, of course, Benedikt, who are too busy to notice it. Then Mats decided to do something, because that's what normal people do, right? Well, at least normal people who have normal friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Win Benedikt Höwedes Heart (or Why Mats should never accept help from Marco)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearlesskiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/gifts).



> For fearlesskiki because she's a amazing person who made me believe that I could write in English and well... I did it! haha'  
> This is for you, sweetheart. Sorry for not finished commenting on "I'm Only Me When I'm with You", it is an amazing story and I will finish as soon as my exams finished too hahaha'
> 
> This story is based on this wonderful prompt from otppromts: _"Imagine A keeps leaving gifts for B (chocolates, flowers, love letters, etc) as an obvious hint that they have an admirer. Except B is dense and gets confused as to why someone keeps leaving their shit all over their desk, bag, and locker."_
> 
> English isn't my first language, so forgive the errors :c
> 
> Enjoy o/

Mats is completely in love with Benedikt and everybody knows it, except, of course, Benedikt, who are too busy to notice it. Then Mats decided to do something, because that's what normal people do, right? Well, at least normal people who have normal friends.

"You can't just call him to a date!" Marco rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Mats raised an eyebrow, wondering if he really should communicate his friend about it.

"Because you need to woo him before!" The blonde said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "You have to know if he likes you or not!"

"How the hell I do this?" This conversation was leaving Mats with headache.

"Be his secret admirer!" The smile of his friend was beaming like the sun.

Mats didn't know why, but he decided to pursue Marco's idea, perhaps it was because of the incredibly long relationship of Marco with Mario (Seriously, who could endure Reus for so long if he wasn't a master of achievement?), Or because in his mind the whole plan could never fail, after all, who doesn't like a good mystery?

After hours searching in Internet how to be a secret admirer (Because he would never ask it to Marco), he decided to start with letters, which apparently was easier. Only apparently because it took an entire night to do all planning with the letters of the first week and have the first letter carefully printed and without identification.

The next day Mats arrived before everyone and put the letter carefully in Benedikt's table, going out to buy a coffee to mask the sleepless night. When he returned, Marco was standing in Benni's table, the letter in his hands.

"A letter hm?" Marco laughed "Smart."

"Can you leave it there? Quick, before he arrives!"

"Okay okay."

Reus left the letter carefully in place and went to his desk, which was the Mats side. Together they waited until the Schalker go out of the elevator, a one hour later.

Benni made his way to his desk, smiling and giving _'Good morning'_ to everyone, including Mats, who was extremely nervous, then sit at his desk and ignore everything, including the letter.

"Damn!" Mats said.

"Lucky for you, I'm a great friend and I have a plan B!" Reus said as if foresaw what would happen.

"God, how I love you!" Mats said relieved.

The blonde smiled and picked up the phone, sending a message and soon Julian, the Benedikt's assistant, was going towards the table of Benni.

"You didn't say that Draxler was involved in this plan!" Hummels raised an eyebrow.

"I know you feel jealous of him, but he is very useful."

The two turned their attention to the conversation that was going on in the distance.

"Is there a problem, Jules?" Benni smiled.

"Oh, nothing, just came to see if you wanted something." Julian took the letter in the corner of the table "What is it?"

Farther Reus and Hummels hit simultaneously their foreheads with Julian's stealth capability.

"Have a name?" The blond took the letter, watching it carefully. "Oh, has no name... throw it out."

"What?" Mats echoed along with Julian, making Marco hit his mouth in an attempt to make him shut up.

"If it don't have a name it's because is complaint, the worst kind." Benni explained simply.

"But isn't good to read the criticism to your work?"

"Only when it's constructive criticism, Jules."

"And how do you know that isn't?"

"Constructive criticism comes with name."

Benedikt throw the letter in the trash and returned to work. Julian turned to go to his desk, but first stopped at Marco's table to say a brief _'I tried.'_

"Well..." Marco told Mats after a while "Time to go back to planning."

Mats snorted and decided to return to work.

xXx

"Flowers?" Marco asked as soon as he saw Mats on the day following great fiasco of the letter. "We are getting more romantic?"

"I was unable to think of anything else, okay?"

Marco pulled a chair to the Mats table and the two waited patiently. This time Benedikt went straight to his desk, he didn't look very well and Mats wished from the bottom of his heart that the flowers would improve his day.

Benni arched an eyebrow at the flowers on his desk and turned to his colleagues, who were immersed in their work.

"Hm... The person who forgot the flowers on my desk can, please, come catch them?"

Silence reigned in the room.

"It's serious, I can't keep it on my desk because--" A sequence of sneezing prevented Benedikt finish the sentence.

Mats was already halfway to bail Benni, but Manuel came before, picking flowers and giving it to Thomas that led out of the room.

"Benni, you okay?" Manuel took his friend to his desk and took a glass of water.

"I'll get better..." The blonde said as soon as he finished his water. "I wasn't exposed for too long, then the allergy will not be too hard."

"Allergy?" Mats and Marco asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm allergic to pollen."

Hummels arched an eyebrow and cursed himself mentally for not knowing a detail so important.

"Planning, again." Reus said and returned to his desk.

xXx

Mats was focused on their work, or at least he tried to focus, the scene with the flowers don't leave your mind, so he didn't notice when a certain Schalke fan sat beside him.

"Matsi" Benni called his friend. "Are you alright? You seems kind of distant..."

"Oh, I'm fine! Only thoughtful." The brunet smiled. "I should ask you if you've improved allergy."

"Yes, I feel much better, even though he only spent an hour."

"You don't look better..."

"I've been working so much lately... I just need some rest."

Benni laid his head on the table and Mats let his fingers wander in his friend's blonde hair, doing a slow scalp massage.

"You should get out a bit more."

"Hm, who knows."

"I'm serious, Benedikt."

"Hm."

"Maybe... Maybe we could go out together, don't know .. We could go watch movies, or just walk in the park. Okay, not in the park, pollen allergy, I know now. If you want we can go to a club that recently opened or we can watch a soccer match, which will be difficult as I support for Dortmund and you support Schalke. But what do you think?"

All Mats hopes goes down, since the only response he got was a soft snore. Benedikt should be too tired to sleep at work.

"It's all too good to be true."

Mats went back to work, even if it was difficult to type with one hand, since the other had no intention of leaving the blond strands soon.

xXx

"If chocolate doesn't work out, I'll help you kill yourself." Marco said as he sat next to Mats. It would become a habit if Benni remained so oblivious.

"Why I have to be the one killed?" Mats snorted, but returned his gaze to the elevator where Benedikt skirt accompanied by his faithful squire Julian.

Benni looked at the box of chocolate on your desk and sighed.

"I hate when someone uses my desk as deposit, seriously, we have a volume guard down there!"

"I think it's for you, Benni." Julian rolled his eyes.

"I think not." The blond took the box and turned it over "Who would give me milk chocolate? I hate milk chocolate."

Benni said it and began distributing the little chocolates for every office, smiling kindly.

"Yeah, bro... Time to throw yourself of the window." Marco whispered.

"I give up..." Mats said simply.

"Lucky for you, I haven't given up and have a trump card, a card that can't fail!"

"I thought that chocolate wouldn't fail and check it out..."

"Cheer up and trust me, will not fail."

"What will not fail?" Benedikt smiled at his two friends, almost empty chocolate box in his hands.

"Mats is kinda disappointed because he failed to call a certain person to a date." Marco felt kicks on his shin, but continued talking anyway. "So I gave him some tips that never fail."

"Oh" Benni's smile gave way to an expression that Mats knew only describe as _'Sadness'_ , but soon the smile returned, even if it seemed forced "Good luck, Mats."

"Thanks, I guess..."

The blonde left the chocolate box on the table of the two friends and returned to his desk. Not exchanging words with anyone until the end of the day.

xXx

"I feel that will go wrong." Mats sighed.

"Have a little more confidence in me, please." Marco rolled his eyes and put his blue package upon Benedikt table.

"You ask me to have confidence in you, but don't tell me what is in the package."

"You will see and say I'm a genius then."

Mats snorted, but followed Marco back to his desk.

Benni came a little later, with dark circles in his eyes as if he hadn't slept all night. He looked at the package on his desk and raised an eyebrow.

"Guard volumes down there and nobody uses..." He took the gift and noted his name on a label accompanied by a happy face. "Oh, it's for me."

"He got it!" Hummels and Reus said in unison reaching for a silent High Five.

The blond unwrapped the present, smiling and ignoring the stares that some people gave him, but his smile disappeared when a yellow shirt of Borussia Dortmund appeared underneath all the blue gift paper.

An awkward silence settled in the office.

"That was your bright idea?" Mats whispered to Marco, his eyes threw daggers at the blond.

"Damn." Marco looked shocked. "If Höwedes got the Borussia shirt, then Mario got the Schalke shirt..."

Reus grabbed his cell phone and left the room running probably going to call his boyfriend and dispel the misunderstanding.

Benedikt was towards Mats and threw the shirt on the table.

"I think this is yours."

"No, it's of Marco's boyfriend."

Benni sighed and sat down beside Mats.

"And you found funny give me a Dortmund shirt?"

"No, it was a mistake."

"I'm not understanding."

"Just... It's a long story okay?"

"I'm listening."

There was no way to escape this time, Benni was well aware his words, then Mats decided he didn't care, was just another broken heart in his life, he was not going to die for it.

"I like you and would ask you for a date, but Marco arrived with all their talk of _'you need to be romantic and not only calls him for a date'_ and I ended up going in it. I left a letter on your desk, but you threw it away without even read. I bought flowers for you, but you are allergic to pollen! I bought chocolate, but you don't like milk chocolate. Finally, Marco bought a Schalke shirt, and I would give it to you, but it seems he changed your gift with his boyfriend gift."

Benni was completely shocked and that gave Mats time to prepare for the whole _'I'm sorry, but don't like you'_

"I-I... I'm sorry, but I stopped listening after you said you like me... It's very surreal." The blonde smiled. "I like you too."

"All right, I understand you not-- Wait... What?" Mats was the only one shocked now.

"I like you too...?"

"Oh... really?"

"Yes..." Benni looked kind of embarrassed. "I thought you liked me too but was afraid to be wrong, so I was hoping you call me to a date, I don't know..."

"So it was just ask you to a date? I didn't need to do all this?"

"Eh... No..."

"I'll kill Marco to never listen his advice other time."

"Don't want you to go arrested before our first date."

"All right, tonight at eight?"

"Perfect."

Benni placed a soft kiss on Mats cheek and returned to his desk with a smile so bright as the sun.

Even with all four demonic days, Mats was glad all this happened, now surely he had a date with the person he like and everything would work out. But his theory goes down when Marco came back and heard about all that had happened, the blond just came out telling everyone about how he had done Benni and Mats come together.

Well, at least now he wouldn't have to put up with all Marco's bullshit alone.


End file.
